Red Dawn
by Nekid
Summary: Itachi, after killing his clan, takes Naruto with him to the Akatsuki after a beating by the villagers that would have killed him if the Kyuubi hadn't stepped in. See what happens when Naruto is raised be a bunch of S-class missing ninja. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Red Dawn: The beginning

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. However, the plot and whatever Original Characters I use are my own.

Warning: If I do finish/continue this piece of fan fiction, it'll have male on male pairings in it. Also it will have some blood and gore in it so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Itachi, after killing his clan, takes Naruto with him to the Akatsuki after a beating by the villagers that would have killed him if the Kyuubi hadn't stepped in. See what happens when Naruto is raised be a bunch of S-class missing ninja.

Beta: None.

Oh, and in this version Itachi did kill his clan but with good reason. Okay, this is probably the most I've ever written for a fan fiction, and it's probably not that good, but feel free to tell me what you think. I know it's a bit of an odd story but heck, Fanfiction is pretty much the equivalent to Neverland and I'm Wendy. I can let loosed here and piss the fuck out of Captain Hook and freaking get away with it.

**XXXX**

They'd come just as he was getting ready for bed, yelling and screaming, fire lit torches burning brightly against the darkness that surrounded the mob. They stood outside his home, shouting obscenities and suggestions on how to kill the small five year old. One thought they should cut "it's head off, burn the body and scatter the ashes." that way no one could revive him. Another wanted to "bleed the Demon out, and leave the bloodless body upon the Hokage monument". One, a man with grey hair that defied all laws of gravity, took action and lit the child's apartment ablaze. The man next to him threw the half filled bottle of sake he'd been holding into the flames, making the fire to spread faster, and grinned wolfishly, tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind his ear.

'We did some good today, didn't we Kakashi?' He asked his friend, pride laced all throughout his rough voice.

Kakashi's one visible eye slowly closes and upturned in what was assumed to me a satisfied smile. 'Yes, yes we did, Iruka. The demon brat that killed the Yondaimekage has finally been slain.' He once again smiled at the brown haired youth next to him.'Your parents and my sensei have been avenged.'

He was panting, fighting the urge to black out, because he knew that if he did, it'd be the last of him. The pain was excruciating, the worst he'd ever felt in his short life. And he'd been the subject of pain more times than not. His skin was charred and bleeding from the fire when he'd escaped his burning house, and tufts of his blonde hair were burnt and falling lose. He quietly, trying to avoid the fire as not to gain more injuries, made his way to the window of his blazing home and tried to jump to safety, onto the roof of another building below him. But he fell, not able to make the just with his wounded and frail body.

'He's alive!' One of the mobs-men screeched, terror coating his voice.'The demon must have saved himself somehow.'

'Quickly, kill it! Before it can kill us!' Another one said, absolutely terrified at the possibility of the boy being alive.

The crowd surged forward, ready to kill. One of them grabbed the boys left arm harshly, bruising it in the process, while his friend took the right. They dragged him down the dark streets of Konohagakure, letting the five year olds feet hang off the ground. Finally reaching their destination they stopped and dropped the child none too gently on the ground, causing the blonde kid to wince in pain.

'Heh, not so powerful now, are you, kid?' A man sneered as he repeatedly kicked the boy in the ribs.

The young brown haired man, Iruka, crouched down and grabbed the boys left arm and brought it up with a twist, effectively breaking it. Full pink lips trembled as pain wreaked through the five year olds small body, not clamping shut quickly enough, letting a small whimper escape. It only made it worst. The crowd cheered as if he had just won a marathon, yelling out their satisfaction at seeing the boy cry out in pain.

A man with a black bandanna holding his dark brown hair back crackled a laugh as he drew a kuni and jerked it down to pierce the soft flesh of the blondes upper thigh. The high pitched scream emitted by the child echoed all around the dark alleyway along with the thunderous cheers of the mob. Kakashi took one of his own kuni's out of a pouch attached to his thigh and swiftly but powerfully brought it down towards the boy chest. Kakashi grinned in satisfaction as the demon brat let out a pained moan, eyes fluttering close, already close to loosing conciousness.

'Break a few bones then let him rot. He's clearly dying, it'll only be a few more minutes-fifteen tops.' He said with a mixture of pride and sadism, as he withdrew the kuni from its current place in the child's chest.

The rest of the mob quickly got to what he ordered, hastily breaking any bones in sight. Iruka, who had always been rather quick to act out orders, brought up his right foot and brought it down as hard as he could on the child's chest, wanting to inflict as much damage as possible on the demon brat. And damage the boy he did. His foot came down on the child with the power of a small rhino charging, thanks to the boost of chakra he had sent down his chakra pathways to his foot. The blondes eyes jerked open and hiss sprouted from his lips as pain surged throughout his chest, and his limbs jerked forward due to the powerful blow. The extreme force of the blow had cracked several ribs, two of those ribs puncturing one the child's lung causing internal bleeding. The boy took a shaky breath and coughed, blood spurting from his mouth as he did so.

A villager yelled an odd sort of battle cry as he jumped in the air and landed on the boys knee, effectively snapping his leg at the bone, leaving the it sitting at a disfigured angle. He smirked, satisfied, and watched as Yenachi, who owned the shop next to his, got ready to repeat what he had just done, but with the other leg. His smirk grew as he heard the crunch of bones breaking, the pained scream of the demon brat and the triumphant yelling of the mob. Iruka, who didn't like being topped at anything, grabbed the blondes thin wrist and twisted it sharply, bone tearing through the child's bruised skin. A shrill scream was the only reply he got from the boy when he asked if it hurt.

'Come on, he's as good as dead now.' said a happy Kakashi. 'We must go now, before the Hokage realises something is happening and finds us.' The mob slowly thinned out, one villager knocking the boy on the head with a sake bottle he had been drinking out of, causing blood to seep through the wound, as he left to go back to him home. Soon there was only two people left.

'It's finally gone' Iruka said softly, pleased that the demon that killed his family and destroyed the village all those years ago was now dying, soon to be dead.

'Yeah … It's unbelievable. I still can't understand how one demon could do it all. But that doesn't matter now. It's gone.' Kakashi smiled, took Irukas hand in his and they walked off down the dark alleyway, heading for their apartment complex to get a good nights sleep. The blonde boy moaned quietly and watched them go through half closed azure eyes.

The figure, seemingly a shadow, weaved his way through the ill-lit streets of Konohagakure no Sato, his long dark hair, held up in at the nape of his neck by a black hair-tie, like silk behind him. He was restless, almost eager to be away from this accursed place. Of course you wouldn't able to tell this from the look of his face, if ever he was even more emotionless than usual, not even a single trace of worry or sadness was on display. He had learnt a long time ago that the Uchiha do not show any emotion, for emotions were weaknesses, and this certain Uchiha had made it a priority not to show or have weaknesses.

He reached up and pulled the hood on his cloak up, his dark hair slipping beneath the dark coarse fabric of his well worn cloak he was wearing on top of the standard black ANBU garb he usually wore underneath his cloak. Taking a sharp left, the young man kept up his steady pace, heading over to the poorer area of Konohagakure, his foot steps barely making a sound against the hard pavement.

Walking through the decrypt back allies of Konoha he raised his eyes to the moon, vaguely wondering what was to come of him once he got back to the base. He wondered when the Leader would begin the plan. In the distance, far ahead, he heard yells of triumph and and antagonised scream. Frowning slightly, Itachi sped up, his curiosity sparked.

Heading in the direction of the antagonised sound, the dark haired youth turned into an ally that smelt distinctly of blood and a stronger substance. Sensing no danger, Itachi increases the speed of his footsteps, moving forward through the winding dark ally. The distinct sound of glass crunching underfoot brought the teen out of the light daze he been drawn into as he'd walked. Looking down he realised he had gone slightly too deep for just a detour on his journey out for the village. Raising his handsome features to the star filled sky the Uchiha drew in a deep breath through his sharply defined nose, which automatically wrinkled in disgust as the stench on blood and, now that he realised what it was, alcohol he had picked up on a few minutes ago realised it had gotten stronger.

He looked around, coal black eyes searching for anything that would give any hint of what had happened and if it was worth looking deeper into. A moan coming from around a turn up ahead caught his attention and he started to move, his footsteps almost soundless due to the long length of his cloak. Turning the corner his dark eyes widened almost comically. Itachi inhaled through his nose once again, trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing.

There on the filthy ground, surround by a puddle of what looked like his own crimson blood, was a child. The boy looked about his brothers age, around five or so, but was covered in so much gore and grime it was hard to be positive. Even he, the one who had killed his own clan just hours before, was not this heartless. No, he'd left the young ones, the only ones that had not been corrupted by the elders greed and inhumanity. Surprisingly enough the only child whose blood hadn't flown freely this , what was sure to be, famous eve was his little brothers. Little Sasuke's young mind hadn't be soiled by them, because they had always focused on him, the so called prodigy. But this child was not spared. No, he'd been broken.

The child's spiked golden blonde hair was tinged red with blood which was seeping freely from a head wound, obviously inflicted by some sort of blunt object. Bones jutted out at all sorts of odd angles, some had even ripped through the lads pale skin, letting his life's fluids gush out from his body. Itachi stood there stunned, wondering what he should do. He looked closer, spying the tell-tale markings on the boys hallow cheeks that would give away his identity. Shock ran through the Uchiha's lithe form like a bolt of lightning, and he suddenly knew why this had happened and why. He recognised this child.

Hell, he'd be an idiot if he didn't!

And he, the Uchiha prodigy was far from an idiot. In fact, he prided himself on his Shogi and strategic skills. Hundreds of theories of what he could do, many with unrecognisable endings, ran through his mind, pitter-pattering across the surface of his thoughts then quickly being disposed of once he reached a conclusion which he did not like. Taking another deep breath, he knelt down, after deciding to act on the only reasonable scenario. Gathering a small amount of chakra from his reserves, inwardly nodding in a satisfied manner as it glowed a dull green, he lightly pressed it to the boys forehead, knocking the bleeding blonde out.

He then brought his still glowing green hand to the boys unbroken wrist and slowly pushed some of his chakra through the pale and clammy skin forcing the chakra into the veins and into the bloodstream just near the junction where arm and hand met, quickly numbing all feeling to the child. Gently as he possibly could, Itachi quickly, but forcefully, straightened the blondes broken wrist with a swift motion, then, after sending more chakra to his hand, wrapped his glowing left hand around it, mending the break with the green healing chakra sent to his own hand.

He sighed as he looked at the young child's lower half, analysing the damage done by what was sure to be a mob of angry, bloodthirsty shinobi and civilians. He could not blame them really, after all he had lost family and friends in the viscous attack of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the amazingly powerful and evil Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It had destroyed the the majority of Konohagakure no Sato with just a few lazy but powerful swishes of any one of its nine tails. Hundreds-heck thousands!-of of ninjas and civilians alike perished on that fateful day. But only one stood out as a true tragedy. Minato Namikaze, the Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage, died that day.

Standing atop the famed Gamabunta, the king toad, he took on the Kyuubi no Kitsune, single handedly sealing the demons soul and power into a newly born babe, destroying the demons physical body and saving all that was left alive. But there was was a price for using this forbidden sealing technique, and a reason it was forbidden. Once activated, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal summons and invokes the powers of the death god who consumes the soul it is directed at, however, it also takes the soul and life of the one who activates and preforms the seal. That is how the Forth Hokage lost his life. And doomed a child to the life of a demon in the view of others.

But this child wasn't a demon, Itachi knew; he was the jailer. The container of the Nine-Tailed Fox who had been sealed by the Yondaime Hokage on the day of his birth that was, sadly, the unfortunate date of the Kyuubi attack. But the foolish people only saw a monster, a Demon. The one that had murdered their beloved Fourth and families. And thus, this was how the child was treated. Beaten bloody and broken by shinobi and civilians alike, as if he was the Kyuubi itself. They treated him like grime, as if he wasn't the one saving their lives every minute of every day. The only thing keeping the Kyuubi at bay was the fact that the blonde wasn't letting it out or dead. He was the key ingredient in the sealing process all those years ago. The boy wasn't a demon, Hell, he was a Saint!

And the idiotic people of Konohagakure thought he was the demon that attacked five years ago, believed him to be the reincarnation of the Kitsune Demon. So they did all they could to shun him without alerting the present Hokage, who had passed out laws that anyone who even mentioned the fact that the boy was the Jinchuuriki, the human sacrifice, of the Kyuubi no Kitsune would be put to death the moment it was said. The same ending was given to those who went to take out their anger and pain on the blonde in front of him.

"_It appears the Sandaime is getting old,"_ Itachi thought grimly, moving towards the blond boys legs._"They have no respect for his Laws or wishes."_

Inspecting the blondes knees closely he realised that in the few minutes he'd been thinking about the villages amount of gratitude, or lack there of, the damage done by the villagers seemed less than before. Onyx eyes widened comically as he saw red chakra gather at the cut on the boys thigh and watched at the skin that had previously been forced open by a kuni that was still lodged in the pale flesh of the child's leg pushed the kuni out from the boy and healed the stab wound in a matter of minutes. The Kyuubi was healing its container.

Disbelief clear in his eyes, Itachi gently pressed his hand to the Jinchuuriki's knee and could tell that the the the demon had begun to heal the boys knees. Deciding to wait it out and see what will happen next, the Uchiha sat down Indian style, uncaring if the dirt of grime from the ground got on him or his clothes. He studied the blondes features while waiting; the child's only slightly chubby cheeks, a small but delicate noes smack bang in the centre of his round babyish face, thin blonde eyebrows the same shade as the hair on his head just centimetres above tormented azure eyes. Eyes, Itachi noticed as he looked at them, that were half closed and tinted a bloody red.

**Kyuubi**

This one was different, unique, in a way. He was so emotionless yet so caring, thought the Kyuubi. Quite frankly, Uchiha Itachi confused and scared the fuck out of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the famed all-powerful and fearless Nine-Tailed demon fox. The Kyuubi could see what his jailer could see, and thus he could see the looks of disgust laced with fear they gave him, the muttered whisper of 'Demon' everywhere the kid went. And believe you me, he could see the what the kid thought of them. The little Fishcake was almost about to snap, loose his grip on reality and just slaughter the little fuckers for how the treated him. Not that the kid knew why they called him Demon or they looked at him like they did.

On the contrary, he thought they hated him because of his parents. Not that he knew who they were. He just guessed, really. The little blonde just guessed that they had done something really bad for the village or to the villagers, making them hate their son because the lads mother and Father were already six feet under, so too speak.

The kid needed his sanity for it was the only thing left. That and if the kid went completely mental the demon inside him would die. Stupid Yondaime. It was almost if he had known that the first thing Kyuubi would do was drive his container insane, letting the fox take over and go on a mass killing spree. However, as if he could see the future, the Yondaime had altered the seal and made it so that in the event of the kid loosing his mind to the darkness of the demon, Kyuubi would die. Such a thing would never had been possible if the fox demon had been in his very own physical body, but alas he wasn't. Kyuubi no kitsune was only demonic a soul in a human container.

The Kyuubi needed help, and he admitted it. He needed help, the kids mind wasn't as easily healed as his bones. No, he was in need of outside help. And it looked like it had arrived.

**Itachi**

Abruptly, blinding pain seared throughout the Uchiha's head. **"You, Uchiha." **the voice murmured inside Itachi's head, deep and threatening.** "Heal my kits mind. I , no matter how many tails I ****have acquired over the years of my life or as powerful as I am, cannot do that by myself." **Power radiated from the voice as if it was the onyx eyed youths superior, and with a shock he realised it was. **"I will help along the way, but I am weak at the moment thus I cannot do so at the moment."** Kyuubi spoke inside the pale teens mind. **"Take him to that hideout of yours and you friends. Akatsuki, I believe it was called."**

"How did you-" Came the only slightly freaked out question that was cut off by a growl.

"**Idiot! I am inside you head at the moment stupid gaki. I can see all your thoughts and memories. All of them." **The last part ended with a perverted giggle making Itachi blush slightly.** "I didn't know it was even possible for someone of the Uchiha clan to have a sex life,"** Kyuubi continued unabashedly looking through the young males escapades, male and female.** "Much less one like yours." **The demon grinned.

"**Tell them they can have the have the power of the Jinchuuriki without doing as planed. Tell them that the can save them from the life they are living and that they'll be in debt to the Akatsuki and they'll have the power of all of the Tailed demons at their fingertips. True power comes to you from ones you love, when you need to help your friends of family." **

The Uchiha thought this over for a minute or so, wondering if the Leader would allow it to happen. He looked down at the boy and could see the red chakra receding from his knees, having finished healing them. What if he said no?

Kyuubi grinned, knowing he has the Uchiha in his claws, and just for effect he added, **"You know you can lock him up if the boss guy you're worried about says no, right? "** he smirked. Hook, line, and sinker. **"I must go now, the at this present time I cannot take over for long. Do I have your word you will do as I say?" **

Itachi raised his head and locked eyes with the Jinchuuriki, whose eyes were only slightly red as the demon was leaving. "You have my word Kyuubi. I shall try my best to succeed. No; I will succeed" he swore to the demon, and watched at the five year olds azure eyes glazed over and slowly fluttered shut, falling a sleep.

**Kyuubi**

Good, thought Kyuubi, my kit is in safe hands. I know he will be handled carefully with that Itachi gaki.

Wait … Did I just … Call the little blonde idiot … KIT?

"**Well bend me over and call me Shukaku. I just called the little blonde my kit. Well, I guess he is kinda family now that I'm his demon … So it should be okay, right?" **He asked himself worriedly. Deciding to worry about it later he went to take, what he liked to call, a Fox Nap. **"Remind me to tell that Kit of mine to clean this place up a bit; whenever I get to meet him that is." **He muttered, shifting uncomfortably on the cold wet floor of the sewer he was lounging on.

**Itachi**

Itachi gently reached down to touch the sleeping boys shoulder, almost wincing when his pale fingers came in contact with dried blood. He began to check for all over the child's body, poking and prodding, searching for injuries that the Kyuubi might have possibly missed. Not that he doubted the demons abilities, it was just a force of habit. Whenever someone is hurt check them over once they're healed, make sure they will live. After assuring himself the blonde was fine Itachi swiftly reached down and picked the child up, bridal style, slipping one arm under the kids knees and the other around his shoulders. Tucking the spiked haired child's head under his pale chin, Itachi surveyed his surroundings, looking for enemy ninja.

Satisfied that there was none around he set off, running at a brisk pace, the rhythmic sound of his foot steps making the only sound as he headed West, towards the village hidden in the rain, _Amegakure no Sato_ . The child in his arms shifted slightly, leaning into the warmth Itachi was giving off eyes fluttering open momentarily, murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'Ramen and foxies' and quietly went back to sleep.

"Probably dreaming of foxes." The Uchiha mused aloud, a slight smile on his usually stoic face.

**XXXXX**

Well, just ten pages on Microsoft Word later and here I am. Feel free to review! I always like hearing what people thing of my stories. Even if they think it's bad … well not really, but if you didn't like it, tell me why. I can't understand why some people just go and say "IT SUCKED!" then not give a reason why. And same thing with spelling issues. If you're going to tell someone they spelt something wrong, tell them how to spell it right. Anyway, I hope you review and tell me what you liked … Or just review; either way it's cool! Buh-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Red Dawn

Chapter Two: Getting things straight

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. However, the plot and whatever Original Characters I use are my own.

Warning: If I do finish/continue this piece of fan fiction, it'll have male on male pairings in it. Also it will have some blood and gore in it so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Itachi, after killing his clan, takes Naruto with him to the Akatsuki after a beating by the villagers that would have killed him if the Kyuubi hadn't stepped in. See what happens when Naruto is raised be a bunch of S-class missing ninja.

Beta: None.

**XXXX**

It had been two days into his stay at the safehouse when Naruto's clear azure eyes opened fully, wide awake and bright. He winced, feeling his stiff muscles from obvious lack of use, and bit back a yelp when he felt his head throb with what had got to be the worlds biggest and most painful headache in the history of everything. Well, to Naruto it was.

"Ugh, where am I?" He groaned out and winced again as the sound sent lightning bolts of pain to his head. He jerked out in surprise when he felt cool slim fingertips press against his temples.

"Naruto-kun it would probable be best if you kept your movements to a minimum, as not to inflict any unnecessary pain on yourself." A cool and calming voice seemed to echo all throughout the room.

Naruto slowly nodded and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room, a rather plain looking one at best. A wooden dresser painted a faded green had what looked like the remains of Udon noodle soup on top of it was sitting in one of the corners of the four by four meter room. The white walls were slightly dirtied with age and the floor was a simple blue colour. There was a simple white wooded door leading out side of the room to the right of him.

"We are at an Uchiha safe house, just out of the borders of the Fire Country." Itachi answered simply.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Wh-why?" His voice was quivering, Itachi noticed as he looked at the kid who had asked the question.

Naruto shuddered as he looked up at the pale impassive face of Uchiha Itachi. It looked so cold; empty and emotionless. As if the young man had ripped out all his emotions and used high level fire jutsu to burn them, and once they had been burnt to look like extra crispy bacon, put in a box then forgotten them. But as Naruto looked deeper into the smouldering dark coal eyes of the Uchiha, he saw a tiny spark of emotion. It was small, undeniably so, however there was emotion was in those eyes.

Somehow, surprisingly, unbelievably, Itachi's dark eyes softened as he looked at the trembling blonde. "No-one deserves to be treated like you were back there Naruto-kun. Especially not children. So I took you away from the ones that were slowly killing you. "

"B-but I'm a d-demon!" Naruto exclaimed, his blue eyes wide in confusion.

"No, you are not a demon, Naruto." Itachi stated forcefully, coal orbs flashing crimson in rage at the foolish villagers.

"But it's what I am! Why else do they hate me? Despise me so?" Naruto cried confused and desperate at the same time. "Why else would they treat me like that? Beat me as if I was scum on the soles off their shoes? Did I do something wrong in a past life?" Big fat tears dripped down from his face, leaving shiny salted trails as they did so. "I don't understand." He whispered brokenly.

"Naruto-kun, you are not, in any shape or form, a monster or a demon." Itachi stated forcefully, eyes flashing a tattle-tail crimson that told Naruto he was an Uchiha.

He looked down at the weeping child on the bed and smiled slightly at the sight. Blankets tangled at his knees, a tear stained tan face with golden locks resting just above his shoulders, no this child looked like the exact opposite of a demon. He looked like a angel, one that's heart was breaking. Naruto's face showed his bewilderment when Itachi said that.

"I-I'm not a demon?" He said, fear and hope seemed to be battling for dominance as he asked.

"No, Naruto-kun." Itachi almost sighed at the shear idiocy of the villagers. Almost. "Whoever said that was a complete and utter moron."

Naruto's heart seemed to stop and then start again, beating at least three times faster than usual, when Itachi said that he wasn't a demon or monster, and now he was saying that the people who said he was were stupid.

Itachi's eyes widened almost comically and he staggered back as the blonde attached himself to the dark haired youth, sobbing loudly and refusing to let go. Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto, whispering sweet nothings in his ears. Settling down on the bed, Naruto firmly in his arms with silent tears running down his whiskered cheeks, Itachi comforted the child.

"Uchiha-sama?" Naruto mumbled uncertainly into Itachi's chest. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Itachi's elegant brows lowered at disgust at the name. Uchiha-sama was his father, not him.

"Don't call me that." He said, his voice soft but firm. Naruto smiled at the sound that told him the coal eyed teen was listening.

After a short pause, Naruto spoke. "Thank you; no-one has ever said I wasn't a monster, not even Old Man Hokage." He whispered. "I think that deep down, he hated me too. We're not going to go back to Konoha, are we?"

Itachi's arms tightened around the frail body he was holding and he silently cursed the village he had once been apart of to hell. "No, we will be leaving for a long, long time Naruto-kun. Don't you be worried." He answered.

"What should I call you?" Naruto asked, as sleep tugged at him, wanting to pull him under.

"Itachi." Was the reply he got before he gave in. His eyes slowly shut and he fell asleep.

Itachi looked down at the blue eyed child in his arms and softly smiled when he saw those eyes where covered by tanned lids and that the fox-boy was sleeping. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he decided that resting was a wonderful idea. Proceeding to do just that, he shut his dark eyes and let sleep sleep take him

**XXXX**

Naruto wrinkled his nose as the bright orange rays of the morning sun came to contact with his shut eyes. Burying his head deeper into his pillow Naruto let out a small moan. Naruto rolled over and went to go back to sleep, but that option was soon forgotten as the most amazing smell he had ever had the pleasure of whiffing touched his nose. Crawling out of bed, Naruto slowly opened the white door and walked out.

"Naruto-kun." The quiet silky voice of Itachi made Naruto jump.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed coming face to face with his saviour, his heart beating a mile a minute. Looking into those dark eyes Naruto suddenly felt rather nervous. "How are you today Itachi?"

Itachi smiled at the young boys discomfort. It was quite amusing to watch the way he smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Itachi noted.

"I'm okay, I trust you slept well?" The teen inquired.

Naruto suddenly felt unimaginably embarrassed as he remembered what had happened. "Yeah … Sorry about that. I guess I kinda got a little,er, You know ... You get the idea." He finished with a bright smile.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. You have been lied to all your life so it's understandable that you would react that way to the truth." Itachi said with a smile.

Naruto could not believe it! This man had rescued him from the village who had tried to kill him numerous times and called him a demon and a monster Kami knows how many times. Then he told him he was not evil and demonic, that the villagers were stupid, comforted him when he cried and was still being nice to him.

"So, what will happen to me now?" Naruto asked, an inch of fear leaking into his voice.

Itachi smiled. "Now? Now I think we will have breakfast."

Naruto realised that had been the smell from earlier on and smiled widely at Itachi. Nodding his head he motioned for the elder to lead the way. Itachi smiled and led the blonde down the hall and into the lounge room that was joined to the kitchen. Naruto looked around; it was a modest house, that was for sure. The same blue floor that was in the bedroom, same white walls that were in that bedroom, heck; even the same doors! The only difference was the furniture. The furniture was all black, or at least a very dark brown, and made from what seemed to be oakwood. The table, placed at the far end of the room next to a set of beautiful stained glass windows that were open letting sunlight filter in, had plates of steaming hot blueberry pancakes on it.

Naruto walked over to the table and sat down in one of the wooden chairs, almost moaning when the smell of the dish in front of him became even stronger. Naruto's stomach growled loudly in wanting. Itachi smirked and went to grab some orange juice from the stainless steel refrigerator in the kitchen and a pair of glass cups, one for him and one for the blonde child at the table.

"Uchiha-sama?" Naruto asked, momentarily forgetting the dark haired teens request to call him Itachi, cutting into a pancake and raising it to his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, please don't call me that. It makes me feel old, and that shouldn't happen since I'm only thirteen. But other that that, what were you asking? "

Blushing a vibrant red, Naruto asked, "Itachi, what will happen to me?"

Biting into his own pancake, Itachi said, "You will be coming with me."

"Where to?" Curiosity clear in his voice.

"A place."

"Well, that was helpful and informative." Annoyance had replaced the curiosity from earlier on, and Naruto was pouting.

Itachi smiled, the child was just too cute sometimes. "First we will be head to the village hidden in the rain, where an organisation has agreed to let me join. I will be taking you with me."

Smiling brightly, Naruto asked. "Are the people nice?"

"I would not know, Naruto-kun." Itachi paused to take a drink of orange juice. "I have never met them."

"Oh." Naruto said flatly. "But I bet they will be!" He smiled up at Itachi, trust clear in his deep blue eyes. The pale skinned teen lips twitched up in a smile at he looked at the blonde Jinchuuriki.

"What does the organisation do, Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"They want peace." Such a simple statement held so much meaning. Naruto looked up at Itachi in awe. "I want to help them bring peace, that is why I am joining them."

"Do you think … I can help bring peace?" Nervousness and fear making his voice quiver and stutter. "I-I mean t-t-the villagers … they s-said that I-I was a m-monster, a-and that I could o-only k-kill. They s-said I-I would b-bring death." Big fat tears leaked from under thick blonde eye lashes, shoulders began to tremble with the force of the sobs let loose by the blue-eyed child.

Itachi couldn't stand it any more. He shuffled over to the boys chair and scooped the blonde up into his black clad arms and carried him over to the leather couch in the living room and sat down on it, Naruto still in his arms and weeping quietly. The five year old sat, one of frail leg on each side of Itachi's lap, straddling the Uchiha, thin arms wrapped around the dark haird teens shoulders and his tear stained face buried into the crook of a pale neck.

"Now, now, Nauto-kun." He said in a somewhat soothing voice, running circles with his fingertips on the small of the blondes back. The boy sniffled his response and further buried his head into the smooth skin of Itachi's neck and shoulder. "It's okay." Itachi whispered, a sad smile on his face. "They are stupid, wrong, and altogether idiotic."

"Really?" Naruto whispered against Itachi's neck, voice filled with hope.

"Of course." Naruto could feel the deep rumble in Itachi's firm chest and grinned happily against the skin he was currently leaning on.

"So, what is going to happen next?" Naruto asked, voice filled with trust.

Itachi almost grinned. "We head over to _Amegakure no Sato, _after all, we are only half way there. I thought you could use a rest is all." Naruto nuzzled his neck and laughed.

"I think I did as well." He said with a sad smile.


End file.
